End of Nº VIII
by PaotCraft
Summary: Limpio una vez mas aquellas lagrimas y se calmo a si misma, ella sabia lo que podía pasar en este trabajo que acepto, por todo lo santo, ella era la franco tiradora de una famosa compañía criminal, su trabajo era matar a quien le mandaran not yuri
1. Chapter 1

Yo de nuevo uhhh... en menos de 48 horas, me sorprendo a mi misma pero esta idea me llevo un rato dando vuelta en la cabeza y aun en mi linea de personajes de Gumi en las canciones de Mothy...

******Summary**: Limpio una vez mas aquellas lagrimas y se calmo a si misma, ella sabia lo que podía pasar en este trabajo que acepto, por todo lo santo, ella era la franco tiradora de una famosa compañía criminal, su trabajo era matar a quien le mandaran**  
**

**NOTA:**No digo que Gumillia sea Master of the Hellish Yard en la historia que Akuno_P Trama ni que "The last Revolver" sea la cancion de la ira, solo pense que seria una buena idea para conectar personajes, por lo cual la use como tal personaje.

Hay un minisculo apenas notable y encantador (segun yo) lenXgumi(Lemy x Gumillia)

hago una pequeñita referencia a la historia que subi sobre lujuria

**Disclaimer:  
**Vocaloid no me pertence, todos los derechos de autor a sus respectivos dueños y compañias.

Ni Gumillia, ni Elluka, ni ninguno ningun personaje o objeto mencionado son de mi propiedad, son de Mothy- Akuno_P.

Lo unico que seria mio seria la historia a continuacion, pero tambien es parte de Mothy- Akuno_P devido a que esta ambientada en unas canciones de su autoria. Sin fines de Lucros, de y para Fans :B

* * *

Presiono sus manos contra el ya pálido rostro y trato de controlar aquella respiración, el se había ido, se había ido, y ella misma fue la culpable de que no estuviera más en este mundo, sollozo de nuevo recordando lo que había echo, no podía dejar de dolerle el corazón, el alma –corrompida pero aun capaz de sentir- las gruesas lagrimas caían de los ojos esmeralda cada vez mas frecuente, no había podido salir de su casa desde hace unos días miro su ropa tiraba por todas partes-_manchada de rojo_-

Se dispuso a levantarse de donde estaba con muy mala gana arrastrando sus pies para poder moverse por aquella habitación, hasta que entro a su dormitorio el mundo casi se le va cuando entro, le recordaba a el-_olía a el-_ se regaño a si misma, debía dejar aquella conducta masoquista, tenia que pensar el lado bueno, había conseguido lo que aquella amiga suya le pidió antes de que se fuera.

Limpio una vez mas aquellas lagrimas y se calmo a si misma ella sabia lo que podía pasar en este trabajo que acepto, por todo lo santo, ella era la franco tiradora de una famosa compañía criminal, su trabajo era matar a quien le mandaran-_ fuera Santa, o fuera "La Maga"_- se maldijo y miro lo que ambas tanto deseaban, ¿acaso pensaron que sus sentimientos no importan?, por eso fue que la mandaron a ella a hacer tal tarea, a buscar eso.

Suspiro y se dejo caer en su cama y miro a la pared a su derecha, en ella se veía que claramente estaba, un sombrero como de payaso "_Pobre Lemy, nunca me hizo nada"_ si dijo a si misma, siguió mirando a la pared y vio junto a el divertido sombrero una espada color violáceo, sintió su estomago dar un vuelco cuando la vio y sus ojos se agrandaron, porque esa espada le daba tantos dolores de cabeza, bufo y luego miro al techo pensando detenidamente en lo que haría si, seria lo mejor, sabia que la tacharían de cobarde, pero era lo mejor.

No es que no pensara otras cosas que podía hacer, ¡obviamente las había pensado! pero sabía que tarde temprano ese momento llegaría y prefería que fuera ella misma quien diera a fin a todo, al fin y al cabo ella sabía que era la portadora de tal _"objeto"_ de búsqueda, solo que prefería quedar callado con eso algún día Elluka se daría cuenta, y ese día ella estaría lejos con la espada.

Lo mejor seria dejarle una nota, una carta, sabía que debía estar en camino, las noticias podían volar realmente rápido cuando se trataban de los contenedores, suspiro lo mejor serian dos cartas, en dos lugares diferentes una para cada una, así evitaría dudas futuras, se sentó en el pequeño escritorio y tomo suficiente papel, seria una noche larga y sabia que tendría que explicar algunas cosas…

Las lagrimas corrían fuera de los ojos de la peli-verde de nuevo esta vez sin control-_y con muy pocas ganas de controlarlas- _había mandado la primera carta a Julia, era mejor que se la contaran a los pocos y restantes miembros de Pere Noel, y la segunda a Elluka la tenia en sus manos, con algunas de sus lagrimas sobre ella, como le había costado explicar algunas cosas_-que esperaba que le perdonara-_

Trato de respirar pero sentía como el pecho le dolía y sus pulmones se negaban a aceptar el aire-_su cuerpo conspiraba para terminar todo lo antes posible- _con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto, tomo aquella maldita espada_ "bueno, después de un largo tiempo pero al final te tengo"_ se dijo a si misma riendo amargamente mientras las lagrimas aun salían de sus ojos.

Llego a su sala –_sabia que Elluka probablemente llegaría en unos pocos minutos-_ tenia la espada tan fuertemente agarrada_-y la carta tambien-_ que le dolía la mano y sus lagrimas se incrementaron –_si no moría por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, moriría ahogada en sus lagrimas-_ sonrió y miro todo por ultima vez y tomo el revolver en la mesa y suspiro tomo aun mas aire que antes y lo dejo ir entre sollozos y disculpas.

_"Lo siento Lemy"_-su voz comenzó _–bastante quebrada- _a pedir disculpas _"amado mió, te dije que pronto nos volveríamos ver, discúlpame si tarde"_ su voz comenzó e nuevo –_aun que sabia que el no estaría a donde ella iba-_ a disculparse.

Coloco el revolver contra su sien sintiendo el frió_-helado-_ metal de la arma de fuego, Elluka estaba muy cerca, quizás unos 5 minutos de llegar, lloro de nuevo recordando la cara de su amiga-_maestra también_- peli-rosa "_discúlpame Elluka_" fue lo ultimo que salio de sus labios antes de apretar el gatillo, al fin, había dado "paz" a su cuerpo abrió sus ojos fuertemente, sonrió era solo un cuerpo el que dejaba no era la primera vez que lo hacia. El cuerpo caía inerte con un sonido sordo al suelo, los ojos cerrados y una cara serena en ella… todo se había acabado para Gumillia… _End of the Nº VIII, The Sniper_

A los pocos minutos_-no más de 10- _había llegado una peli-rosa a una casa de una zona muy alejada de la ciudad ubicada en lucifenia, era normal para ella llegar entrar aquella casa como si nada, pero esa noche todo cambiaria, al entrar no pudo reprimir grito alguno, ni algunas rebeldes lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos, en el suelo de aquella sala estaba una chica tirada boca abajo sobre el suelo, con una mancha de sangre su revolver a su lado en una mano, y un sobre blanco-_mas no habia ninguna espada-_ donde se podía leer claramente _"Elluka Clockwork"_ la susodicha abrió sus ojos tomando temerosa la carta que había dejado su amiga y aprendiz para ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al cabo de un rato, la cara de Elluka-_ni ella misma_- no caía en cuenta de lo que sucedía, en aquella rara carta, acaban de hacerle una confesión, una muy seria e importante, después de todo, solo sabia dos cosas en ese momento, que se volvería a encontrar con la chica que estaba "muerta" en el suelo, y cuando eso pasara algo grave pasaría pero seria lo que las dos buscaban

* * *

Bueno esto es todo, podemos decir que es una precuela, a el primero que subi de Allen y Gumillia, y una secuela de la secuela que pienso escribir de lo que subi sobre los ultimos momentos y ultima conversacion del duque y Gumina, ah otra cosa quizas (y solo quizas) suba la carta depende que me digan aqui, gracias por volver a leerme ^^


	2. Querida, aqui mi despedida

No tengo perdon de Dios... se supone que subiria esto a mas tardar una semana despues de que subi la historia general, pero me quede sin internet, y waa waa waaa u-u no pude subirla, aparte no se si FF sirve para android y pues por hay tampoco pude subirla .. pero bueno aqui estamos.

"Segunda parte" por llamarlo asi de mi End of Nº VIII, esta es la carta que Gumillia le escribe a Elluka Disfruten

******Summary**: Limpio una vez mas aquellas lagrimas y se calmo a si misma, ella sabia lo que podía pasar en este trabajo que acepto, por todo lo santo, ella era la franco tiradora de una famosa compañía criminal, su trabajo era matar a quien le mandaran(Primera parte)... Bueno Elluka, creo que con esto termino mi carta, confesión, disculpa, agradecimiento, llámalo como gustes Elluka porque es todo eso, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver me puedas perdonar por haberte mentido amiga mía**  
**

**NOTA:**No digo que Gumillia sea Master of the Hellish Yard en la historia que Akuno_P Trama ni que "The last Revolver" sea la cancion de la ira, solo pense que seria una buena idea para conectar personajes, por lo cual la use como tal personaje.

hago una pequeñita referencia a las otras historias ya subida, es como un punto medio

**Disclaimer:  
**Vocaloid no me pertence, todos los derechos de autor a sus respectivos dueños y compañias.

Ni Gumillia, ni Elluka, ni ninguno ningun personaje o objeto mencionado son de mi propiedad, son de Mothy- Akuno_P.

Lo unico que seria mio seria la historia a continuacion, pero tambien es parte de Mothy- Akuno_P devido a que esta ambientada en unas canciones de su autoria. Sin fines de Lucros, de y para Fans :B

* * *

**_Querida Elluka Clockwork._**

_Lo se, no es la mejor manera de tener lo que supongo será nuestra ultima conversación en mucho tiempo, por que si, Elluka tu y yo nos volveremos a encontrar, estoy segura de ello, y te debes estar preguntando, como si estoy tirada en el suelo con un tiro en mi cabeza… bueno Elluka estoy muy complacida de poder explicarte._

_Elluka, yo te mentí, te mentí por mas de un siglo, y lo hice desde que nos conocimos, yo si sabia mas de lo que tu creías, cuando tu me "diste a escoger" un cuerpo, yo… yo ya había usado el cuerpo de aquella aristócrata, oh Elluka como decirte esto sin que sea demasiado fuerte, auque eso seria imposible._

_Elluka, yo tome posesión del cuerpo de aquella duquesa, yo hice que ella humillara a aquel duque, y me declaro culpable de ser la causa principal de la activación de la lujuria, ¡pero Elluka! Tu te me adelantaste, tu te fuiste de aquella mansión con la espada antes que yo, (y que hiciste luego con ella para mi fue descocido hasta ahora) porque si, yo también buscaba esa espada._

_Luego cuando comenzó aquella tragedia (Porque no tiene otro nombre) en lucifenia, yo si estaba como un espíritu sin cuerpo y llegaste tú, me ofreciste uno, pero no cualquiera si no el que yo ya había usado, iba a ser tan fácil, seria tan cómodo de nuevo, me tomaste como tu aprendiz (y llegaste a usar este cuerpo también)_

_Elluka te debo tanto, un cuerpo, compañía, que me enseñaras todo lo que podías, me convertiste en tu cómplice en esto de la recolección de pecados, tu espía luego de que te fuiste de Pere Noel… pero entre tu y Julia (o Irina, como sea) me pusieron en la peor tarea, ¡matar a quien yo amaba!, me involucraron en sus problemas (y eso Elluka, en cierta parte paga lo que te debo) yo iba a estar en contra de todo hasta que por fin supe que querían conseguir, con eso supe que tenia que hacerlo. No por ti, no por ella, si no por mí, y por algo que tenía que estar en mi poder desde hace tiempo, maga mate a la persona que mas amaba por un contenedor._

_Ahora, tengo que decirte que te admiro mucho, perder a lo que amas y seguir tanto tiempo, buscando los pecados, yo no pude pasar ni una semana, sentía que moría, a si que como podrás ver, adelante el proceso. Me pregunto que piensas hacer cuando los tengas todos contenedores juntos, ¿será algo parecido a lo que yo tengo en mente?_

_Porque si Elluka, yo también los quiero recolectar tengo algo en mente para hacer con ellos, ¿sabías que con todos puedes crear una Utopía? Genial ¿no?_

_Querida amiga mía, tengo que decirte otra cosa, si lo se que mas puedo decir… Elluka como tú en su momento lo serás, yo… yo soy la portadora de un pecado no te diré cual, ni desde cuando pero lo soy, también no se si esto lo sepas, pero para ir al cielo o al infierno al morir, tienes que pasar por un juicio, me atrevo a decirte Elluka (porque se que estarás callada) que yo soy la que decide quien va a que lugar soy lo que se diría "La maestra del Jardín Infernal" (creo que eso explica porque a veces me perdía del mundo tanto tiempo ¿no?) y al "suicidarme" simplemente iré a donde "pertenezco" con la espada obviamente a si que, ni te molestes en buscarla_

_Bueno Elluka, creo que con esto termino mi carta, confesión, disculpa, agradecimiento, llámalo como gustes Elluka porque es todo eso, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver me puedas perdonar por haberte mentido amiga mía._

_Gracias, disculpa, hasta luego._

_Atte. Tu aprendiz, amiga, compañera y cómplice**. Gumillia**_

* * *

Bueno, eso es Todo (creo yo) por ahora, aun tengo ideas, aun quiero terminar los demas pecados, dejar a Gumi de lado un momento(a mi pesar) y continuar con las demas canciones :B bueno gracias por leerme 3 se les quiere


End file.
